haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Keishin Ukai
is the current coach of Karasuno High volleyball club. He is also a former player of Karasuno High as a setter. Appearance Ukai has dyed blond hair and wears a head-band. He is told by Nekoma's coach, Nekomata, that he looks like his grandfather - former coach Ukai. On his left ear he has two piercings. In his youth, he had a dark buzzcut but otherwise looked the same. Personality His behaviour is fairly typical of a man in his 20s. He smokes and drinks and is willing to speak casually about alcohol to minors, such as when he used "a first gulp of beer" to explain a volleyball tactic to Karasuno. He is also quite competitive; the only reason he decided to coach at first is because he wanted to beat Nekoma in the practice match, and he continued coaching even after that because he made challenges with Nekoma's coaches for another battle. Sugawara and Daichi have remarked once that Ukai looks lazy, but he still does his research well. Takeda has stated that Ukai excelled in mentoring underclassmen during high school and college and was very sharp at analyzing opposing schools. It appears that Ukai is very hard-working despite what he says since he decided to switch his working schedule around so that he is working out on the farm in the early morning to make up for the time that he takes off to spend with Karasuno. In the beginning, he's shown as the cranky clerk at Sakanoshita that often reads his newspaper silently and smokes at the counter. He would yell at the volleyball club whenever they're being too noisy outside his store, and Tanaka has once referred to him as a lazy clerk when Ukai told him that they had run out of a product without even bothering to check. However, he does have a soft side as he still gave Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama free popsicles despite Tanaka insulting him. Background Keishin Ukai is Coach Ukai 's grandson. He is an alumnus of Karasuno High and was a setter on the Boys' Volleyball Club eight years ago, having had the number 2. Since graduating, he has been working at Sakanoshita Store, a business he inherited from his mother's side of the family. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc He was first introduced in the story as a clerk at Sakanoshita Store (Foothill Store). He was then recruited by Karasuno's Team Adviser Ittetsu Takeda after persistent begging, thinking that his name would give impact to other schools. Interhigh Arc Tokyo Expedition Arc Spring High Preliminary Arc Statistics Not much is known about his actual play in volleyball, but it was said that he wasn't even a regular. He harbored resentment when he was not a regular in his final year of high school. Relationships Ikkei Ukai Ikkei is Ukai's grandfather who is also Karasuno's former volleyball coach. Ukai is roughly treated by his grandfather, being flipped over when he came for advice and arm wrestling with him. Despite this, he still values his grandfather's advice when he brings Hinata to visit him. Ittetsu Takeda Both Coach Ukai and himself seem to care deeply for the Karasuno volleyball team. They often commentate with each other on matches Karasuno participates in. On the way back from their second official match with Aobajōsai, Ukai is shown thanking Takeda for getting the team this far. Takeda replies to that by telling Ukai to save his thanks for after they beat Shiratorizawa. Karasuno High He has great respect for his alma mater, but he considers the first and second years as the 'hyperactive ones and simpletons', even when Kageyama doesn't consider himself as either. Manabu Naoi The two seems to have a good relationship; when they first saw each other again after so many years, they joked about each other's appearances. They met back when they were in high school, possibly in their teams' practice matches. They both got along due to their similar situations of not being a starting member, and thus dubbed themselves the "Benchwarmers Club". Trivia *Favorite food: Konnyaku dumplings *Current concern: He's not even 30 yet but his parents are already telling him to "Hurry up and get married. *As seen in Season 2 Episode 6, he owns a yellow car which he drove in to bring Hinata to meet his grandfather. *His star sign is Aries. *Furudate gave him his name because of his nature: "Training crows and connecting hearts, exactly as it says.”Haikyū!! Guidebook *His voice actor, Kazunari Tanaka, passed away due to a hemorrhage in the brain stem on October 10th, 2016; as for who will sub as him, the production said they will make changes since it's sudden. *'Nomenclature': **Keishin (繋心) - Connecting Heart **Ukai (烏養) - Crow Nurture Quotes * "Victory goes to the team that connects." (To Karasuno, Season 1, Episode 11) * "'This is the final ball!' Think that at all times, and go after it! If you don't, then in the match, you'll regret the one ball you chose to ignore during practice!" (Chapter 35) * "...if you only pay attention to what's 'above', you'll get tripped up from below." (To Karasuno, Chapter 35) * "It's only natural for everyone to feel nervous or hyped at the opening of the first match. So it's a matter of who breaks out of it faster!" (Chapter 39) * "I have no complaints about the morale of our team. Seijoh is vastly better in terms of experience and technique. There's no denying that if they get ahead again, it'll be extremely tough, but if we hold onto everything we've got, the momentum will turn our way." (Season 1, Episode 21) * "In this tense situation, Oikawa still managed to find the smallest gap and pulled of a feint. His calm focus on victory is terrifying." (about Tōru Oikawa during the Inter-high tournament match with Aobajōsai, Season 1, Episode 24) * "Eat...eat...a little at a time...but be sure...to grow stronger." (When Ukai takes the team out to eat after they lose against Aobajōsai during the Inter-high tournament, Season 1, Episode 24) * "Don't forget the frustration and bitterness you felt losing to Seijoh. However, you don't need to hold onto the feeling of losing. Hurry up and wipe that away!" (To Karasuno team, Season 2, Episode 2) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Coaches Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Karasuno Neighbourhood Association Category:Former Player Category:Article stubs